legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Sio
Villager= |-| Knight apprentice= Avasio Letterford, also known as Avas, is a Hylian born and raised in Kakariko Village. He is affiliated with the Resistance, the surviving incarnation of the Knights of Hyrule. History Avas was born and raised in Kakariko Village some time between the Great War. He was brought up by his mother and craftswoman, Maya, and his father, Adrien, a crippled knight veteran and forge handler. In early days, Avas worked odd jobs and helped his father at the forge to add to his family's standard income. Financially hurt at in the beginning, they were acknowledged overtime for their crafts and slowly gained decent wealth. As Avas honed his crafts, his friends saw him in a different light. Some praised his talents, while others exihibited envy and spite for him. This bothered the youngster to a large degree and deterred him from such interests at times. Avas spent much time with two siblings, Henry and Talia, and taught each other plenty; the siblings learned craftsmanship tips and Avas was taught to fish. They even helped him build his own rod from makeshift materials. When work and play finished, the friends fished at the dock, joking and frolicking until sunset. Life in Kakariko Village was relatively normal, despite societal inconveniences and Ganondorf's rule. At the anticipated New Years Festival in Castle Town, the child met a world-weary fairy named Día. The two bonded and enjoyed the festivities, despite their differing behaviors. He had also encountered a beautiful girl with tri-colored hair, to whom he was enchanted by, though it was a brief encounter. During the fun, an unidentified figure summoned hooded agents with imp-like masks to search the town and dismantle all in their way, even setting fire. Avas narrowly escaped and navigated the smoke, saving Día as falling debris knocked her unconscious. Townsfolk fled to Kakariko while knights drove the agents back and put out the consuming fire. Día healed Avas's wounds and poisoned lungs. From then on, they were close friends, and Día visited Avas periodically and watched over him as a lasting expression of her gratitude. Boyhood arc Word of the New Year's incident spread like wildfire around Kakariko. Evening approached, and Avas dismissed the village curfew to play with his friends at the graveyard. The children often emulated the famous heroes from lore they read, chattering and prancing about. It stirred the unbridled hatred of Poes near the headstones. They wandered the furthest part of the graveyard, and believed they heard the voice of a lost soul. They shrieked over this and fled the graveyard. The next morning, the children discussed what they heard that night and wondered if it was their imagination. Henry and Layla were convinced they all witnessed a lost spirit. The others claimed they were spooked or that the graveyard dust got into their system and caused them to hallucinate. Noticing Avas's fear, the siblings goaded him into returning to the graveyard. He remained obstinate and didn't believe to encounter the entity again. Dream or reality The thoughts crossed Avas again while helping his father at the smithy. It perplexed him, and subsequently, he absentmindedly walked too close by the searing hot anvil and burned his left arm, dropping his materials and falling to his knees in agony. His father rushed to his aid and lectured him. He was taken to retire in his room, where his mother tended to his injury. Friends visited his doorstep and asked for him, though he needed time to recover, for he didn't just suffer the burn; he neglected to rest and the fumes of carbon monoxide from the forge affected him as well. A breeze swept through his window and relieved his burn and congestion in his chest. Día had fluttered in to check on him. The two exchanged warm greetings, and the fairy lied at his bedside and asked what ailed him. Mention of the forge was all Día needed to hear. Sighing, she spiraled around Avas and unleashed a shower of light particles over him, restoring him. She suggested the boy should face his troubles, and only then would he be able to reconcile. He questioned Día if it was just his imagination. She didn't answer the question, and merely left that to the boy's own discovery. Día then took off into the evening sky. Ruminating the fairy's words, a growing curiosity countered the boy's fear. Supper time passed conveniently quick, and Avas and his friends planned to return to the graveyard. However, the other children were called away on respective matters. Instead, he ventured on alone that afternoon. Poes proceeded to gather in a small group as he passed the graves. Avas called out for help, but to no avail, and scurried. Before the hateful revenants closed in, a tremendous force swept over the Poes, and caused the wraiths to go back and disregard the child. Fright held Avas, and such phenomena bore a heavy sensation on his mind. He silently fled the graveyard. His night at home was restless. His mother sat at his bedside, comforting him and reading him a story. It was a passage from a large omnibus her grandfather had, containing a collection of different histories, individual stories, encounters, and more. Considerations One of the stories was called "The Longest Journey" and described a reluctant, unknown warrior. Living in an era of chaos, numerous times did this freelance hero interact with transcendental figures—benevolent, malevolent, or otherwise. It was essential to the hero's dangerous journey, for he or not only contended with flesh and blood; exploration beyond the material world gave the unknown warrior new perspective. The tale abated Avas, its mystery greatly deepening his curiosity. With a goodnight kiss, Avas's mother left him the book. Sleep took him, and a strange dream followed. He stood in a spacious hall of a temple. Statues of eminent figures stood high on each side. The heads of each statue bowed their heads, as if to greet the boy walking down the hall. Entering a large room, he saw a throne. A magisterial figure of indistinguishable appearance and radiant armor sat upon the throne and beckoned the child. The spirit's face relaxed. "You return, boy," the spirit addressed him. "Did you not realize the graveyard is a resting place for the dead?" Avas stood in awe. He asked the spirit who he was and why he clung to living world. "They called me Virtus. During the Old Kingdom, I was part of Hyrule's great forces, and taught many hopefuls the disciplines of knighthood. Alas...as you see, I perished. I sacrificed myself in a magical catastrophe for their sake. It left me in this state. I have no legacy to carry on and cannot rest." Little could Avas grasp the soul's anguish, though he was sympathetic. "That's sad, Mister...I wish I could help." Virtus admired the boy's consideration. "If you wish to help, would...you like to succeed me?" The boy thought it over; never had he been chosen for an undertaking of that nature. Becoming a warrior's "successor", something only achieved in dreams. The child stepped forward hesitantly and stood before the spirit. Virtus stood and summoned a sword to his hand, and lowered the blade to Avas's right shoulder. It resembled a knighting ceremony. A flash of light immediately followed, and Avas awoke squinting at the sunlight through his window. Dazed, Avas mused over the dream and skittered out of bed. A soothing cornerstone shined within his spiritual core...Setting out to meet his friends, they asked if he encountered the ghosts again. He claimed he saw nothing. He thought silently to himself; was it real or not? Either way, it impacted him. It was his boyhood long ago, tucked away in the innocence of unlikely discovery. Ventures Years later, Avas sought out a worthwhile path of earning enough money to start his own quest, heavily influenced by Hyrulean lore and his grandfather's historical tales, especially those concerning major battles throughout the era of chaos and strife. A group of versatile freelancers tested his mettle and welcomed him into their crowd, where he worked as a mercenary for a short time in beast hunting. His battle instincts were soon recognized by the Resistance and the remnants of the Knights of Hyrule. They claimed his potential was volatile and could be refined. Avas thought over it and consulted his father, which the man said it was difficult and that a warrior's job weighs heavily on the shoulders. Developing a sense of honor was valuable, he claimed, remembering his past service. In the same month, Avas returned to the Resistance members. Much time he had to muster up the will and reason to join, and though he couldn't contain his fears that the job would present, he enrolled. Growth and training Time within the Knights of Hyrule unleashed inspiring yet equally grueling moments for the boy. Avas joined the army and took on a series of trials. Getting acquainted to his new environment, his days were spent under the tutelage of various instructors. His nights consisted of study in the library and restless thoughts. He learned the harsh precepts of the battlefield from a few books, conflicting with his homegrown values and causing him to question his future occupation. However, his peers assured him that the path he chose would ultimately lead to brighter days despite the dour forces at work. The Knight Grand Master became one of his most influential mentors during training. Years of study and grueling training at the academy earned him and fellow prospects their badges and armor, though the road to knighthood still remained far. They were ready to earn their keep and take on obstacles unveiling the mystical realm of Hyrule. Avas's campaign included the duties of supply assessment, monster control, and pursuing dangerous criminals, also dealing with Ganondorf's dark army. With significant allies, the land was able to repel the sinister forces at work for a while. Legends of Time Lost Hidden journey Regarding a significant encounter with a girl with colorful hair years ago, Avas collected information and set out to uncover where she was from. Dangerous obstacles, such as tumbling boulders and bouncing Tektites occupied the path to Death Mountain. A few members of the Goron race watched the boy's efforts from atop, admiring his daring efforts. They assisted by smashing the rolling boulders and eliminating the encroaching Tektites to allow him passage. The Gorons suggested he stop by their city, chat with the residents and rest before trailing the mountain again. The next day, he learned of the expanded the Death Mountain region since the sealing of Ganon years ago, creating the possibility for greater exploration and colonization during their time of peace. Avas eventually found a large village on the edge of the expanded region. Its inhabitants were tribe called Guardians. They claimed to have been close allies with the King of Hyrule in the past and were tasked with preserving an Element sheltered in a large monastery. The chief of the mysterious village revealed it was one of many elemental safeguards for the Light World, and that across Hyrule, other settlements possessed Elements. They also described a being who's power interfered with the Element. Avas offered to help the Guardians deal with it. In return, the Guardians accommodated and trained him. The next day, a figure appeared by a monument centering the village, harassing the inhabitants and damaging property with its power. Leon and Avas approached the scene to confront the odd figure. As a standoff occurred, the Guardians soon intervened and stunned the figure at the opportune moment. Before further apprehending the figure, they were promptly cut off by the creature's powerful burst of rage. Rendered motionless, it released a massive sphere of dark energy, nullifying the Element and shrouding the village into darkness. The village was transformed into a Nightmare Dimension. Everyone traversed the Nightmare's treacherous terrain and searched for a way out, but found themselves lost. Violent storms swept them off to different areas. As Avas sank into the deeper zones, he found himself losing energy and seeing illusions. Leon reached him telepathically and urged him to use his newfound awareness to find SkullHeart Temple. Another voice also encouraged Avas to "ignore the tricks" and press on. Meeting up with Leon, his daughter Misty, and several villagers at the temple, Leon stated they needed to awaken the comatose Element. The unidentifiable figure appeared, mocking them. However, Leon and Misty, armed with the family sword, stalled the figure long enough for everyone to save the Element. Though Avas had trouble at first, he eventually drew out his power and helped reawaken the Element. Its rays caused the figure to withdraw and free the village from the Nightmare. Daylight embraced SkullHeart Village once more. Everyone rejoiced and celebrated Misty as the Angel of Hope and Avas as Windfall. The villagers bade Avas a warm farewell as he set out for home. The Resistance and SkullHeart Most of Avas's time had been spent working and training with the organization known as the Resistance. The Resistance was a group of volunteer warriors and servicemen from the Knights of Hyrule that maintained solidarity after Ganondorf's rule over the throne. Many obstacles were thrown at Avas and his comrades. Ganondorf's loyal and unyielding army of Moblins tried to invade Kakariko on many occasions, but were driven back with great effort. However, not without bloodshed and environmental damage. One of his superiors and good friends, a cheerful and skilled warrior known as Yamato, was killed in a conflict to protect the village, and in time, formed a personal vendetta against the killer. It put a powerful strain on Avas, who soon assumed leadership over his own squad within the group as he aimed to grow stronger. Additionally, daily training and helping manage the village produced more stress. Even so, close friends eased the nightmarish workload. Members of the Jooni royal family, several members of the SkullRose province, and a vagabond girl named Kylin, assisted him and the Resistance at times in economic restoration and the fight against Ganondorf's forces. He had even developed a romantic bond with the daughter of SkullHeart's Chief, Misty, and was grateful for her and her family's help. He also assisted the Darka family with problems in SkullRose, even undertaking special training with the Guardians to help defend their civilization. Notably, Chief Leon and his brother Issac, suffered from illnesses related to experiments conducted by their father during childhood. This made them vulnerable, as a man called Lirathen and the Dark Skullians targeted them. However, his family and close friends defended the brothers at all costs. Their resolve and powers strengthened, Avas personally taking it upon himself to protect Leon. Appearance Avas appears as an ordinary human. However, he possesses a considerable physique due to strenuous physical conditioning, and an average height. He strongly resembles his mother and shares many of her traits; his skin is tan and he has short brown hair. His eyes were intitially brown, though overtime, they de-saturated to gray after witnessing the darker sides of Hyrule and gruesome fatality in combat. There is a dark blemish on his left forearm after accidentally burning himself at some point. When not in uniform, his typical outfit consists of a dark tunic with a teal vest over it, a badge pinned to the left sleeve, a black belt with multiple pouches and loops, brown trousers, and black boots. His sword, and shield are usually slung to his back by a black leather belt. Personality Avas usually seems upbeat. Colorful in nature, he is prone to humor, human error, and dream-like ambition. Even so, he knows the gravity of things quickly, and opts to help others when possible. His bravery may be influenced by heroes he read about in early youth, and manifested through the good and bad with others. As a child, he dreamed of being knighted by Princess Zelda one day for achieving something great. However, that dream diluted after joining the dark campaign as a warrior for Hyrule, and sought to become a knight in his own genuine way. Additionally, he was once described as a "man of convention" due to practicality with various tools and environmental resources. His compassion lets him to form bonds with many people. He also seems to completely forgive if redemption is shown in someone. His faith in the Golden Goddesses, especially Farore, may play a small part in his . When extremely provoked, he displays a temper and may abandon diplomacy, resorting to unfriendly words and, in rare cases, violence. Though level-headed, his sense of justice may interfere, where he may act upon what he deems right. Still, he manages to uphold decorum as a soldier of Hyrule. He occasionally succumbs to melancholy when facing major setbacks. He also seems to be in quite a lot of mental pain after years of challenging the enemy and losing loved ones. Talking about it helps him ease up and enjoy life more. Additionally, Avas enjoys fishing in his free time, which calms his nerves, and often studies many types of fish at Lake Hylia. It lead him to an interest in marine biology later on. Another activity he greatly enjoys is crafting. His very first piece of craftsmanship was a wooden fishing rod, but the craft later broadened to a passionate hobby. Some creations have included a checker board with pieces of his own design, also a small boat and the base components for a guitar. Abilities Like typical Hylians, Avas has a keen sense of hearing and may be attuned to the supernatural on account of his race. His regular practices are crafting cutting tools and other useful appliances due to his father's tutelage. He also seems to understand explosives and other dangerous arms, able to put together devices such as fuse bombs and elaborate traps based on his studies at the academy. As a soldier, Avas handles himself well in close combat with speed and endurance as his governing attributes. His attacks consist of quick horizontal swipes or thrusts. Proper balance and guard stances need improvement, as his transition between guards lack fluidity. A variation of the "roof guard" is his frequent stance, and allows more freedom to maneuver and counterattack opponents' strikes. He has proven, however, to be better with ranged combat, such as knife-throwing. He is able to use Magic Power as well, though it lacks potency and can only be used by one method. His weapons are mediums for his power, though the weapons must be meditated upon before doing so. Casting also has an adverse effect on his vitality and induces fatigue and muscle palpitation, shallow breathing, and hazed vision. Thus, Avas's magic is limited if a Green Potion isn't consumed. Wind seems to be a force he can use for now. Strong currents of air gather around his weapon, and if properly controlled, the blade will be amplified and deliver great damage. Further training allowed him to tap into fire magic. Under Perero's tutlelage, he gained control of its internal influence, though extensive practice is needed to fully manifest flames. Trivia *His name is Latin for "catch sight", a reference to his curious nature. *He is a member of the Whirlwind Clan. *His weapon enchantment abilities are a reference to the Mystic Knight job from the Final Fantasy© series. Category:Character Category:Hylian